Club Trash Pack
(This is a work of fiction and isn't real!) Ever since Series 7 came out playsets and packs came with some sort of mysterious password. A month later, Moose opened up a new section in the Trash Pack website, called Club Trash Pack. People can redeem passwords from packs and playsets to Trash Tokens which can be used to buy exclusive Trash Pack themed stuff. 'TOKENS:' *2 Pack: 3 tokens *5 Pack: 8 tokens *12 Pack: 15 tokens *Bucket of Goo 8 Pack: 15 tokens *30 Pack: 35 tokens *Explode-o-pack: 25 tokens *Squasher: 50 tokens *Ooze raceslide: 50 tokens *Trash Racers: 30 tokens *Bumper Vehicles: 80 tokens *Pencil 6 Pack: 55 tokens *2 Pack Egg: 3 tokens *Foil Bag: 3 tokens *Special 2 Pack: 10 tokens *Trash Town Express: 100 tokens *Sludge Slide: 80 tokens *Garbage Factory: 65 tokens *Collector's Toxic Waste Drum: 60 tokens *Horror House of Slime: 80 tokens *Mega Collector's Wheelie Bin: 80 tokens *Super Collector's Case: 50 tokens * Trash Town Amusement Park Playsets: 120 tokens *Scumbo Jet: 100 tokens *Trash Town B-inn: 90 tokens *Map O' Trash Town 90 tokens *Trashmas Eve Set 65 tokens *Cave Under the Streets of Trash Town 60 tokens *Fartin' Fish 45 tokens *Turd-le's Burrito Factory 30 tokens *Mexican Food Shop 30 tokens *Don't Fart! 45 tokens *Feral Wheel 75 tokens *Wrecked Rollercoaster 80 tokens *Trashketball Hoops 60 tokens *Mega Dumpster Storage Bin 30 tokens *Motorized Playsets 200 tokens *Wall Crawler Dart Board 60 tokens *Scumball Machine 90 tokens *Cruddy Claw Machine 60 tokens *20 Pack 25 tokens *Sewage Slide 45 tokens *Shock Clock Tower 45 tokens *Waxy Taxi 45 tokens *The Trash Pack:Trashtacular Guide! Volume 1 100 tokens *Horrid Hotel 60 tokens *Awful Apartment 60 tokens *Stinky Snow Plow 70 tokens *Dump Truck 60 tokens *Vile Vault Collector's Case 90 tokens *Trash Chest Collector's Case 90 tokens *Trash Train Oozey Express 60 tokens *Spied Slide 100 tokens *Crack Statue 100 tokens *Scamp Lamp 100 tokens 'STUFF AT THE CLUB:' Cost: *Grimy Globe MINI GLOBE: 1000 tt *Smashed Vase MINI VASE: 1000 tt *Zapped Lamp MINI LAMP: 2000 tt *Deady Bear TEDDY: 900 tt *Banged Up Gamer X-BOX CONTROLLER: 2000 tt *Shocking Horse ROCKING HORSE: 5000 tt *Smelly Sock SOCKS 400 tt *Foul Fish Bowl FISH BOWL: 4000 tt *Grubby FLOWER POT: 1200 tt *Trash Bag Goblin TRASH BAGS: 500 tt *Stench Fries PENCIL HOLDER: 500 tt *Puke Soup BOWL: 1500 tt *Carnage Car REMOTE CONTROLLED MINI CAR: 3500 tt *Trashy Torch FLASHLIGHT 3000 tt *Yuck Ketchup KETCHUP BOTTLE 400 tt *Grot Pot TEAPOT 2000 tt *Sticky Pop FAKE LOLLIPOP 300 tt *Bashed Bottle CANTEEN: 2000 tt *Vomster GAG VOMIT: 500 tt *Lost Basketball MINI BASKETBALL: 1000 tt *Rott Box CONTAINER: 800 tt *Crud Crayons CRAYONS: 500 tt *TRADING CARD BINDER: 1000 tt *Grime Gum FAKE GUM: 400 tt *Bed Head BED SHEETS AND COMFORTER: 5000 tt *Poop Monster GAG POOP: 500 tt *Sweaty Swiss HEADBAND: 400 tt *Poopee Cushion WHOOPEE CUSHION: 700 tt *Pecked Peppermint FAKE PEPPERMINT: 300 tt *Es-car-go FAKE SNAIL: 500 tt *Oily Ornament PLASTIC CHRISTMAS ORNAMENT: 700 tt *Cack Cup CUP : 1000 tt *Broken Bowl BOWL : 1300 tt *Scamp Star GLOW IN THE DARK STARS: 900 tt *Vomster Truck REMOTE CONTROL MONSTER TRUCK: 4000 tt *Reek-order RECORDER: 1300 tt *Clammed Hamster HAMSTER WHEEL: 2000 tt *Wacky Wagon WAGON: 2500 tt *Stink Sphinx MINI SPHINX STATUE: 800 tt *Dead-phones HEADPHONES: 1700 tt *Manglez GNOME: 1900 tt *Vile Hi-fi RADIO: 5000 tt *Cuckoo ALARM CLOCK: 1800 tt *Lugger SUITCASE: 2000 tt *Grot Bot WIND-UP ROBOT: 900 tt *Grot Pot POT: 1000 tt *Filthy Fan FAN: 3000 tt *Mucky Ducky RUBBER DUCK: 700 tt *Yuck-Yo YO-YO: 300 tt *Snotty Spray Can REMOVABLE SPRAY PAINT : 800 tt *Spittle Whistle WHISTLE: 600 tt *Stink Spray AIR FRESHENER: 800 tt *Scummy Screen MINI PORTABLE TV: 10000 tt *Rotten Rollerblade ROLLERBLADES: 2000 tt *Junk Mail STAMPS: 50 tt per stamp, 200 tt for a pack of 8 *Clogged Camera DISPOSABLE CAMERA: 2500 tt *Poo Pew BEANBAG CHAIR: 20000 tt Category:Misc. Category:Other Category:Series Category:Dripsy123 Category:Trash Wheels Category:Blog posts